The Quarters
Details *'Chinese title:' 猪仔馆人家 **'pinyin:' Zhūzǎi Guǎn Rénjiā *'English title:' The Quarters *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8, ntv7 *'Broadcast period:' 3 September 2012 to (MediaCorp Channel 8)/ 24 December 2012 to (ntv7) *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday to Friday (MediaCorp Channel 8)/ 9:30-10:30 PM, Monday to Thursday (ntv7) Synopsis Zhu Zai House,is an old building owned and left behind by the grandfather of Bai Jin Chuan and Bai Jin Hai, called Bai Du Chang. It is a gathering place for coolies to rent and stay. During the Japanese Occupation period, the building was once being in blaze. There were rumors about Bai Du Chang deliberately setting fire due to his hatred for a particular tenant. Bai Jin Chuan, the 2nd grandson of Bai Family is a lunatic. Many said this might be retributions due to the sins done by the grandfather. The eldest grandson Bai Jin Feng is unhappy with his eccentric grandfather who is also biased towards his brother Jin Chuan. Bai Jin Hai, the 3rd grandson is a wise and helpful gentleman. He swore to rebuild Bai family and take good care of Jin Chuan after his father's death. Shi Jin Chun is forced to marry Jin Chuan by her father. Despite Jin Chuan's insanity, both get along really well. Jin Chun always fights for Bai's interest. Jin Hai lives under the same roof with Liu Tian Shui and Luo Han Guo. Jin Hai is a pre-University student, while Tian Shui is a barber and Han Guo as a clerk in a local small association. They are good friends before 2 women appear. Huang Qiu Mei is a construction worker whose parents died during Japanese Occupation. Her cousin Mao Da Wan who is a samsui woman took care of her since then. Qiu Mei was forced to become a samsui woman who is in the abstention by vow from marriage. However, Qiu Mei had a good impression on landlord Jin Hai. Da Wan got angry after realizing; for fear that her cousin would change her mind to marry with someone and leave her behind. She then tried to destroy their relationship by making sarcastic comments. Jin Hai did not sense Qiu Mei's love for him, while on the hand, Tian Shui had a crush on Qiu Mei. This love triangle became more complicated when a villain Yan Ji Wang wanted to marry Qiu Mei. There was this beautiful wealthy lady, Guan Nai Dong who loved Jin Hai. They knew each other through a literature function but was strongly opposed by her father Guan Chun Long, also known as Guan Cai Lian. On the other hand, Luo Han Guo started to woo Nai Dong. He made sarcastic remarks on Jin Hai, thus his brotherhood with Jin Hai turned bad. Guan Cai Lian got Guan Nai Dong's brother, Guan Fang Yuan to dissuade Nai Dong to leave Jin Hai. The appearance of Fang Yuan surprised Jin Chun as they were once in love half a year ago. Shi Jin Chun's family was a household worker in Guan's family. Jin Chun was pregnant with Fang Yuan's child but was forced to abort and leave him. She was then arranged to be the wife of Jin Chuan. Upon knowing his brother's pitiful romance, Nai Dong decided to pursue her happiness. After a heated argument with her father, she moved herself to Zhu Zai House. This disturbed Qiu Mei and Luo Han Guo. Nai Dong found out that Luo Han Guo was married, leaving his wife Hu Shan Zha and step mother behind. When the news broke out, Luo Han Guo felt disgraced and ran away. Without the disturbance from Luo Han Guo, Nai Dong leaded a peaceful life in Zhu Zai House. But due to her living habits, she soon faced lots of problems with the tenants in Zhu Zai House. While in Guan Family, relationship between Yuan Fang and his wife Zhang Xia Ping turned cold due to the busy schedules and infertility of Xia Ping. Knowing that Jin Chuan had aborted his child, Fang Yuan hoped that Jin Chun would leave Jin Chuan and return to him. Fang Yuan started to visit Jin Chun and this placed Jin Chun in a difficult position. Jin Chun soon made up her mind to stay with Jin Chuan due to her incompatibility with Fang Yuan. Jin Hai was deeply touched by his sister-in-law's actions. However, he realized that he was not compatible to Nai Dong due to her wealthy family background. Jin Hai became an opium addict but with the encouragement from Tian Shui, he managed to quit and start a Bak Ku Teh business. Qiu Mei often helped out at the stall. At the same time, Nai Dong felt helpless and decided to return home. Just when her ex boyfriend wanted a patch, Nai Dong realized that she had yet to forget Jin Hai. Qiu Mei was under a tough choice between Jin Hai and Tian Shui. Knowing that she couldn't dissuade her cousin, Mao Dan decided to free Qiu Mei to allow her to pursue her love life. Jin Feng and Luo Han Guo returned to Singapore and combined forces to take control of Zhui Zai House. Jin Hai and Jin Chuan were chased out of Zhu Zai House. Luo Han Guo then set fire on Zhu Zai House. Tian shui was injured in the blaze while trying to save Qiu Mei. She was moved by Tian Shui and chose to stay with Tian Shui. Nai Dong also returned back to Zhu Zai House, hoping to start a new future with Jin Hai. Luo Han Guo was caught and pleaded guilty for his offence. After the fire, the Government decided to demolish the building and rebuild it. All of the tenants knew that though Zhu Zai House will no longer be there but memories of their kinship will always remains. Main Cast *Dai Yang Tian as 白金海 Bai Jinhai *Zhou Ying as 黄秋妹 Huang Qiumei *Yao Wen Long as 白金川 Bai Jinchuan *Wu En Yi as 关耐冬 Guan Naidong *Constance Song as 石锦春 Shi Jinchun *Zen Chong as 罗翰国 Luo Hanguo *Tiffany Leong as 毛大碗 Mao Dawan External Links *official website (SG) *official website (MY) Category:Singaporean 2012 Category:Malaysian 2012 Category:Queue